Implantable cardiac stimulus and/or monitoring devices and systems are known for use in ongoing and prophylactic treatment of cardiac conditions as well as diagnosis of cardiac maladies. Often such systems will include one or more lead assemblies that carry electrodes that may be used to sense cardiac activity and/or to deliver therapy to the patient. Convenient and uncomplicated, as well as quick, implantation of the lead assemblies is desirable, and alternatives to existing technologies and methods are sought.